


Fearless

by MinToni



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Action, Multi, Romance, Yongguk - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, iKON - Freeform, jaebum - Freeform, kpop, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinToni/pseuds/MinToni





	Fearless

Teaser

 

"Kick him in the balls and let's leave. Come on B, hurry up now." The girl with the black hood said calmly, almost sighing.

"Fine, fine." The other girl, B, said and swung her leg back to kick it forward, hardly hitting the man's private parts. The man let out a scream that was muffled by the piece of clothing hanging from his mouth. B pulled her leg back and turned around on the spot, slowly following the other one. The one with the black hood turned around to look at the men laying on the ground once again. She let B pass, pulled the mask off her face and grinned at them. It was an evil grin.

"You should think twice about doing it again now. Don't you ever touch anyone again, or I, we, will find you and it won't go this pleasing." She turned around and left the building. A few moment later two bike engines roared loudly through the quiet night and got more silent in the distance. One of the men tried to stand up but broke back down to the ground, coughing blood.

" So I guess we just met Fearless." He coughed again, robbing across the ground to reach one of the phones that lay on the other side of the room. Another one groaned and shakily stood up. His arm was covered in blood, where his arm got broken and the bone literally stuck out of it. He crossed the room, whimpering.

"Who do you think was who?" One of the men that still lay on the ground weakly asked.

"I guess the one in the black hood was Leontios Cahira, I heard she is basically the leader." Another one answered, he held his stomach where Leontios had crushed his spleen.

"That means the other one was Emine Boyana. I heard she had a temper, but that she enjoys bringing pain this much, I would've never thought." The man that got his balls squashed breathed deeply, trying to hold back his tears. The one that had walked over to the phones had picked one up and dialled a number and handed it to the one that had spoke up first.

"Yeah, it's me, we're in the old factory corner 700 and reeds street. Pick us up, bring the doc, he's needed." He turned to sit his back to the wall and sighed looking at his beat up companions. "Pick yourselves up, Jesus, you look pathetic!" He scoffed. "Seriously, two girl beat us up, but at least we know a bit about them now. We're getting closer to them now. It has begun, they're going to be ours. Get yourselves together and start planning your revenge instead, it won't take too long and we're going to have Fearless in our possession." He laughed weakly but diabolic.


End file.
